


After Party in Heaven

by OutOfSpite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Dean Winchester's Birthday, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Wedding, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Engagement, Ficlet, Fix It, Fix-It, Fluff, Goodnight, I have no idea how this site works, Light Swearing, M/M, Mention of Saileen, Mention of alcohol, Ship, Swearing, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, casdean - Freeform, dean being tipsy and cute, destiel fix it, do I need more?, i think I'm done, jack is there because I said so, otp, slight nsfw, suggestive themes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfSpite/pseuds/OutOfSpite
Summary: After his birthday party at Harvelle's, Dean lays in bed with Cas, and finally makes a decision.And he is not backing down from it now.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	After Party in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's 2 30 am and I should be sleeping
> 
> (Y'all have to thank Chad Lindberg for this)
> 
> Based on this post  
> https://arielinwonderlandofficial.tumblr.com/post/642658151825539072

Ellen and Ash had practically thrown them out the Harvelle's, insisting they went home and _enjoy the rest of the night_ , while they cleaned up the place. "It's Heaven," they had said "we could wish it clean. We are _choosing_ not to".

The broken pool table, yickes, that one really got out of hand. Pretty sure at least one window got smashed. Somethings caught fire... oh well...

Dean had quickly scribbled an _"I owe you"_ note and left it on one of the tables.

Sam and Eileen had left a little earlier, excusing themselves to have an almost-midnight walk by the lake. Wholesome. He hadn't wasted a second to tell them to just go away and be gross freely (affectionate).

Jack, Charlie, Bobby, Rufus, Jo, and the others, Dean had assured could keep partying in his honour, even if he was no longer there.

He was tipsy (kind concession of Heaven, considering he would have been dead again from the amount of alcohol he had consumed did _he_ break that bottle or was it Ash), full of pie, slightly breathless from all the singing, and very much _old_.

He deserved a good birthday night of sleep.

Though a happiness overload was just what he needed, especially on that day, Dean had no doubt the warm feeling in his chest wasn't going to be temporary, not a variable.

Just like the warmth in his hand. Secure. Strong. Reassuring. Real.

Cas was right next to him. Hand in his. Gracefully leading him to the car they got there with.

Not quite pulling, not even guiding him. If felt more as if Cas were a river, its stream carrying Dean to his destination.

Or maybe it was just the beer talking.

Once the angel came to a halt, he slowly turned to face him, hands still together, a fond smile on his lips and in his eyes.

Beautiful.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a soft voice.

Dean could feel his face forming the shit eating grin he knew he got when drunk. But that wasn't the kind of drunk he was used to.

"Awesome." and he genuinely did. For everything. All of it. Everything was quite perfect.

Cas let out a small chuckle, eyes taking in Dean's form, up and down. No funny business. It never was, not with Cas. Only fondness.

His free hand slowly came up, two fingers held near Dean's forehead.

"Do you want help sobering up?"

Dean's own free hand came up, finding Cas', and bringing it back down. Holding it there.

"Why don't you drive us back?"

They didn't even live that far from Harvelle's. Their house stood near the big lake across the roadhouse. A 5 minutes car ride. But he had insisted on driving there.

And the real reason showed in the form of playful praises on Cas' profile, face so focused on the road, and hands on the wheel. And the smile he was failing to conceal.

Beautiful.

Once back home, they immediately laid in bed.

Cas had made it a habit of stroking Dean's hair and back before drifting to sleep (who it was more relaxing for was _heavily_ debate on), and this night was no different.

Those strong fingers, gently grazing his scalp, tracing patterns on his skin, keeping him close to his firm, warm body...

Dean looked up.

"Marry me."

They stopped.

Cas' body already shifting under him.

Too late to back down from it now.

Hoisting himself on his elbows, the angel looked down. Mouth slightly open, he managed to get one single word out.

"What?"

Okay, not what Dean had in mind.

But he didn't need to panic. The anxiety had already contributed to his sobering. He didn't need more.

There wasn't a reason, really, cuz Cas' blue eyes were all but rejecting his gaze.

And so, he went on.

"I defeated God. I made it to my 40s. I'm in Heaven with my family. I'm happy. And I owe it all to you."

Dean pushed himself forward on his arms, getting closer.

"Marry me, Cas." he whispered.

Their breathing combined, noses touching, Dean not sure whether to close his eyes and enjoy the moment, or keep them open in search of an answer in Cas'.

And he didn't have to wait long, cuz a couple of seconds later, he found himself pressed into the mattress, Cas' weight on him, arms around his body. Not a cage.

A home.

Turns out, good things _do_ happen after all.

Dean's 42nd year officially began with a ring in his breakfast leftover pie, and a choke-laughed

"That's the corniest shit you've ever done."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, my next works are gonna be thought out and read multiple times before publishing  
> and certainly not 2 am
> 
> Hope you liked this baby I made


End file.
